creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zdradzony, zdrajcą nazwany
Od razu mówię, że cała ta historia pozostawia wiele pytajników i dużo z nich pozostanie bez odpowiedzi. Na te pytania trzeba samemu sobie odpowiedzieć, choć myślę, że wskazówki pozostawiłem dosyć jasne, że przedszkolak by się domyślił. Jeszcze coś, nie wiem jak mi wyszła ta historyjka, bo pisanie tego typu tekstu jest dla mnie nowe, dla tego wszelaka krytyka jest mile widziana. Zapraszam (Grablun). Powstałem po to żeby służyć Ojcu. Początek był jak z bajki, poddani bili pokłony przede mną, a ja sam kroczyłem przy boku mojego Pana i Ojca. Moi przyjaciele, bo miałem takowych, raz uważali mnie za swojego kolegę, a raz za swego pana, przez co często czułem się niezręcznie. Pewnego dnia, w trakcie wielkiego pokoju, ojciec znudził się otaczającą go monotonią i zapragnął stworzyć własny świat .... Zobaczyłem, że jego świat jest piękny, wszystko, co się tam znajdowało, było tak samo groźne, strachliwe, jak łagodne i piękne. Jedyne co mnie zmartwiło to to, że stworzenia, które dzieliły świat pożerały własnych braci i siostry... pożerały nawet same siebie. Zasmucony tym co zobaczyłem postanowiłem stworzyć swój, oddzielny świat, który istniałby zaraz przy boku świata mego Ojca. Ojciec był zachwycony moim zapałem, moją chęcią doskonalenia się, by któregoś dnia mu dorównać... Wszystko było nie tak. Stworzyłem świat, nawet nie wiedząc, że lepszy od świata mego Ojca. Pochwaliłem się nim, a gdy Pan dostrzegł, że jego dzieło odstaje od dzieła jego sługi wpadł w gniew. Pochłonięty zazdrością wyrzucił mnie z domu... własny ojciec. Mijały lata, wieki, milenia, lecz Pan był nieugięty, nie chciał bym wrócił, nie chciał by przy jego boku był ktoś lepszy od niego. W końcu straciłem cierpliwość, odszedłem od bram domu i kierowałem się do przodu, ciągle do przodu. Po długich latach wędrówki dotarłem do niewyobrażalnie ogromnego miejsca. Miejsca tak mrocznego, tak bardzo przesiąkniętego bólem i strachem... ale nie miałem wyjścia, skoro mój własny ojciec mnie porzucił, a przyjaciele wyparli. Zebrałem się w sobie, porzuciłem strach, pozory i mocno zaciśniętą pięścią waliłem co sił w bramy licząc, że je otworzą, a właściciele mnie przygarną. Po niedługiej chwili kolosalna brama się otworzyła, a wraz z nią pisk potępieńców, który przeszył me serce jak strzała... zamarłem w bezruchu. Przejęty przerażającym dźwiękiem nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy ogromna, ociekająca brudem i krwią postać pojawiła się w bramie. Dopiero gdy lekko mnie szturchnął zwróciłem na niego uwagę. To był rogaty stwór, z wielkim oślizgłym ogonem naszpikowanym kośćmi potępieńców, zębiskami jak brzytwy, których wygląd błagał o rozrywanie mięsa i przeraźliwym, ognistym spojrzeniem, który potrafiłby zamrozić strachem nawet najodważniejszych mężów. Drżałem, w głębi siebie błagając go o życie, powoli się odwróciłem i chciałem uciekać kiedy do mnie przemówił. — Nie lękaj się, wejdź, tu znajdziesz to czego szukasz. Pomimo jego przerażającego wyglądu, głos miał spokojny, lecz mimo tego czułem, że jeśli mu odmówię, skończę marnie. Cóż miałem zrobić? Ślepo kroczyłem w stronę bram Otchłani, mijały lata, wieki, milenia, a ja przestawałem być sobą. Przyzwyczaiłem się do widoku cierpiących potępieńców, ścian błyszczących od szkarłatnej mgły krwi, rzeki płynnego ognia, która jako jedyna, swym słabo wyraźnym światłem, dawała potępieńcom cień złudnej nadziei, że kiedykolwiek opuszczą to miejsce. Stałem się taki jak to miejsce, okrutny, pozbawiony skrupułów, taki jaki powinien być władca... nie, taki jaki powinien być tyran. Po jakimś czasie, dołączyli do mnie moi starzy przyjaciele, by stać się takim jak ja, by służyć mi ślepo... by oderwać się od niezłomnych praw mego Ojca. W końcu Władca tego przesiąkniętego grozą miejsca zauważył to kim się stałem, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu i zdziwieniu mych pobratymców nie był rozgniewany jak mój Ojciec, wręcz przeciwnie, dostrzegł we mnie potencjał i przyznał mi i moim przyjaciołom miejsce, gdzie mogliśmy niezależnie rządzić. Nazwałem to miejsce .... Po długich dekadach mych okrutnych rządów, dowiedziałem się że mam brata, i nie mam na myśli kolegi, który jest mi bardzo bliski, a rodzeństwo, krewnego. Dowiedziałem się też, że zabłądził do tego zapomnianego przez dobro miejsca. Mimo że byłem rozgniewany na Ojca, to resztki mojego dawnego "ja" krzyczały bym go ratował... tak też zrobiłem. Trzy dni szukałem go w ciemnościach własnego królestwa, trzy dni błąkałem się z nadzieją, że nic mu się nie stało i gdy miałem już porzucić wszelką nadzieję na odnalezienie brata, z ciemności rozległ się krzyk przerażonego, słabego stworzonka... Tak, to był mój brat, otoczony przez oddział demonów. Pochwyciłem go za ramię i nie oglądając się za siebie biegłem w stronę wyjścia, niestety przy bramie Władca Otchłani złapał mnie swoją kolosalną dłonią. Przerażony wyrzuciłem brata za bramę i kazałem uciekać. Czy mu się udało? Nie wiem. To co stało się potem jest już dla mnie nieznane. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to już nigdy stąd nie wyjdę, tak jak i moi przyjaciele, nie dla tego, że nie chcemy, lecz dla tego, że dla nas bramy wyjścia są już zamknięte. Zresztą kto by chciał oglądać takie potwory jak my? Dla nas pozostało już tylko trwać i rządzić w tym przeklętym miejscu. Czuję, że niedługo stracę resztki dawnego siebie, ale jestem pewien, że świat o nas długo nie zapomni. O nas, Upadłych Aniołach. Kategoria:Opowiadania